Red Hot Chili Peppers
| período = 1983 - actualidade | xénero = Rock alternativo, funk rock | selo = EMI, Warner | membros = Anthony Kiedis John Frusciante Flea Chad Smith | antigos_membros = Hillel Slovak Cliff Martinez Jack Irons Jack Sherman Jesse Tobias D. H. Peligro Arik Marshall Dave Navarro | web = redhotchilipeppers.com }} Red Hot Chili Peppers é unha banda estadounidense fundada no ano 1983. Os principais membros do grupo son Anthony Kiedis, John Frusciante, Flea e Chad Smith. O variado estilo musical da banda fusiona rock tradicional con distintos elementos do funk, punk rock, rock alternativo, rap, heavy metal e rock sicodélico. Aparte de Kiedis e Flea, a formación orixinal da banda tamén contaba co guitarrista Hillel Slovak e o baterista Jack Irons. Despois da morte de Slovak debido a unha sobredose de heroína en 1988, Irons deixou a banda, e ambolosdous foron substituídos brevemente por distintos músicos. O novo baterista, D. H. Peligro presentoulle pouco despois de entrar na banda a Flea ao guitarrista John Frusciante. O actual baterista, Chad Smith foi reclutado poucas semanas antes de que comezase a gravación do seu cuarto álbum, Mother's Milk. Historia Formación Red Hot Chili Peppers (orixinalmente chamados Tony Flow and the Miraculous Masters of Mayhem) formouse polos alumnos da Fairfax High School Anthony Kiedis, Hillel Slovak, Jack Irons e Michael "Flea" Balzary nun principio para unha única actuación en 1983. A súa primeira actuación foi no Rhythm Lounge, diante dunhas 30 persoas, e esta estivo tan animada que os encargados do local convidáronos para tocar na seguinte semana. Debido a este inexperado éxito, os membros cambiaron o nome da banda a Red Hot Chili Peppers, facendo varios concertos en clubes de Los Angeles. Seis temas desas actuacións iniciais foron gravadas para a primeira demo da banda. Varios meses despois da súa primeira actuación, a banda asinou un contrato co selo EMI. Dúas semanas antes, What Is This? obtivo un contrato coa MCA, e coma Slovak e Irons consideraban a Red Hot Chili Peppers coma un proxecto paralelo, saíron para proseguir co seu proxecto principal. En vez de disolver a banda, Kiedis e Flea decidiron reclutar novos membros. Cliff Martinez, un coñecido de Flea, foi convidado a unirse pouco despois, e como resultado dunhas audicións, Jack Sherman uníuse á banda. O guitarrista de Gang of Four Andy Gill foi contartado para producir o seu primeiro traballo. A pesares das dúbidas de Kiedis e Flea, el insistiu en que a banda tocase dun xeito máis limpo e nítido. The Red Hot Chili Peppers foi editado o 10 de agosto de 1984 e foi un fracaso comercial. Inicialmente vendeu 25.000 copias, e obtivo pouco recoñecemento comercial. A xira foi un pouco mellor, pero existia bastante tensión entre Kiedis e Sherman e este foi despedido pouco despois, voltando Slovak aos Red Hot Chili Peppers despois de que se cansase de What is This?. Freaky Styley e The Uplift Mofo Party Plan George Clinton foi o elixido para producir o seguinte álbum dos Red Hot Chili Peppers, Freaky Styley. O traballo foi gravado nos famosos estudos United Sound Systems de Detroit. Clinton combinou varios elementos do punk e do funk co repertorio da banda, permitindo á súa música incorporar varios estilos distintos. Sen embargo, debido a que a banda tiña mellor relación con Clinton que con Gill, Freaky Styley, editado o 16 de agosto de 1985, acadou un certo grao de éxito. Cliff Martinez foi despedido do grupo no verán de 1986, dicindo Kiedis que notaba que Martinez desexaba marcharse. Jack Irons, sen outros compromisos, reuníuse novamente con eles, para sorpresa de Kiedis, Flea e Slovak. Os Chili Peppers tentaron contratar a Rick Rubin para producir o seu terceiro álbum, pero el rexeitou a oferta. A banda entón fíxose cos servizos de Michael Beinhorn para ese traballo. Os temas comezaron a coller forma rapidamente, e o álbum comezaba a amosar a mesma mestura de estilo dos Freaky Styley, pero cun son máis duro aproximándose máis ao punk rock e ao funk metal. Discografía Álbumes * The Red Hot Chili Peppers - 1984 (EMI/Capitol Records) * Freaky Styley - 1985 (EMI/Capitol Records) * The Uplift Mofo Party Plan - 1987 (EMI, Capitol) * Mother's Milk - 1989 (EMI, Capitol) * Blood Sugar Sex Magik - 1991 (Warner) * One Hot Minute - 1995 (Warner) * Californication - 1999 (Warner) * By the Way - 2002 (Warner) * Stadium Arcadium - 2006 (Warner) EPs * The Abbey Road E.P. - 1988 Recopilatorios * What Hits!? - 1992 * Out in L.A. - 1994 * Plasma Shaft - 1994 * Live Rare Remix Box - 1994 * The Best of the Red Hot Chili Peppers - 1998 * Greatest Hits - 2003 Category:Red Hot Chili Peppers Categoría:Bandas de Los Angeles Categoría:Bandas de rock alternativo Categoría:Bandas de funk rock